1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, expressions (ambient information) that visualize various kinds of information in everyday life have been widely used (see, for example, “TODAY”, [online], [searched on Dec. 1, 2008], Internet<http://today.cada1.net/main.php>). “TODAY”, [online], [searched on Dec. 1, 2008], Internet<http://today.cada1.net/main.php> discloses a technology to visualize information such as reception/transmission of a mobile phone.
Also, a technology to visualize news information is disclosed (see, for example, “TODAY”, [online], [searched on Dec. 1, 2008], Internet<http://www.bbc.co.uk/white/spectrum.shtml>). According to such expression techniques, there is an advantage that such expressions are useful for learning because items that are not intentionally searched for may be made visible or what is unknown to the user may be discovered.
Further, a technology to determine the rotation axis and rotation direction of an object based on coordinates specified by the user in a screen and rotate the object based on the determined result is disclosed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-259065).